Defeated at last
by twihard-twilighted-twilighter
Summary: When Renesmee is kidnapped by an unkown vampire, the Cullen's find they can no longer rely on the pack so they seek help from the real wolves, the Volturi's biggest fear.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay new story. I wrote this with Divergent-DarkCaster-Vampire. Neither of us own Twilight but make sure to go check out her stories!**

Renesmee giggled as Seth rolled the ball towards her. They were playing in the woods whilst Bella and Edward had a day to themselves in the cottage. The rest of the Cullen's were at home doing their usual vampire business and the pack was scouting the area as they had caught the tiniest whiff of a unknown vampire.

Renesmee picked up the ball and threw it back at Seth. Seth was bored of this game but being the enthusiastic person he was, he would do anything for his niece.

He was in his human form as he felt there was no need to be in his wolf form. He threw the ball next to a tree and went to sit on a rock.

Renesmee giggled and went to get the ball and Seth closed his eyes for a millisecond when suddenly the giggles stopped and he heard a small cry.

His eyes flew open and he ran to the tree where he had thrown the ball.

A strangers hand was clamped over Renesmee's mouth and their other hand was holding Renemee down. She thrashed and let out a muffled scream. Seth ran to the other side of the tree and saw a stranger clad in black with a hood hanging over his eyes. Seth knew the cent. Vampire. And the Vampire had Renesmee. He phased in a second but it was too late. Renesmee was gone.

 **Sorry for the short chapter this is basically an opening chapter but please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Cullen's were all just sitting in the living room. Bella and Edward walked through the glass front door, searching for their daughter.

"Renesmee? Nessie were home!" Bella called out, agitated as she had not seen her daughter all day.

"Bella? Edward?" Esme called, hearing them searching for Renesmee. "Nessie's with Seth. They should be back soon, I told them to come home before it gets dark."

Esme wiped her hands on a tea towel and her and Bella walked into the living room where the Cullen's where all lounging about.

Alice and Jasper was cuddling on the couch and Emmett was watching the game on the TV but not really concentrating on it. Rosalie was in the corner filing her already perfect nails. Edward sat down on the piano stool and Bella sat down next to him and took his hand. Carlisle was in his study.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Alice sat bolt upright and began to shake. Her eyes glazed over and it was clear that she was having a vision of something terrible.

She suddenly stopped shaking but remained frozen.

"Alice, Alice what did you see?" panicked Jasper, pulling her into his chest.

His thoughts screamed, "What is wrong with my beloved Alice?" And he could feel the panic from the rest of the Cullen's.

Suddenly Edward stood up with an angry expression on his face.

"HOW?!" he cried, and sunk to his knees seeing the vision playing in Alice's mind.

The rest of the Cullen's were confused and even Rosalie was worried as she could see her brother in great pain.

And in the wrong moment, Seth walked in dreading telling the Cullen's that he had lost Renesmee.

Bella crouched down next to Edward and demanded to know what Alice's vision was about.

Edward rose, his eyes darkening as he looked at Seth. Seth meekly looked up but it was too late as Edward had slammed him into the wall, grabbing him by the neck.

"Edward!" Emmett and Jasper rushed forward and wrestled Edward off Seth, leaving Alice still sitting on the couch.

"HE LOST RENESMEE! HE LOST HER!" Edward screamed trying to break free from Emmett's hold.

"What?!" Bella, Rosalie and Esme screamed as one.

Carlisle came running down the stairs and just in time because Bella was mad and ran towards Seth, ready to rip his head off. Carlisle grabbed her and forced her back to the couch.

"She was kidnapped" Alice said quietly, turning her head.

"The Volturi kidnapped her."

There was a sudden dreadful silence. At last Carlisle said, "We knew this day would come. . . The day the Volturi get us back for their 'defeat'." Carlisle shook his head.

"We were fools. We should never have been this careless."

"Edward - think it - through rationally!" Jasper snapped, struggling to keep ahold of Edward. "If you kill him then your killing the only person who saw Nessie get kidnapped. We need him. " Jasper gave Seth a deadly glare. "But afterwards I give you full permission to mangle him. In fact I'll help!"

"Guys! Guys, stop it. Stop planning to mangle Seth!" Bella yelled in anger. She was far to worried about Renesmee to care about them killing Seth at the moment. They needed to be a team, after all. But Bella wouldn't mind helping Jasper and Edward afterwards.

"We can't just march into Volterra and ask for Nessie! We need an army! We need something that the Volturi fear! We need . . . what?" Rosalie stated angrily, looking at Edward in hope that he might be able to suggest something.

"Wolves!" Edward yelled.

"What? Edward the wolves were the reason that Renesmee was kidnapped! How the hell will the wolves help us?" She yelled, frustrated.

"No! The real wolves! The wolves that the Volturi fear - not these untrustworthy werewolves!" He said, empathising the word werewolves.

"Yes, you are right Edward. " Carlisle said stading up. "The wolves are the only thing the Volturi fear and if they are on our side then we practically win the battle." He carried on.

"The question is, how do we get the wolves on our side?" Said Alice

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
